Miami Police Station
The Miami Police Station is a police station in Miami Florida. It serves as the main office building of the Miami Police Department (Miami PD). The building was featured in Bad Boys and Bad Boys II. History ''Bad Boys'' The station is first seen at night when Fouchet and his henchman break into the station from the rooftop after having the entire Miami Police force and personnel distracted when he kills one of his henchman dressed as a Miami police officer serving as a decoy. Fouchet and his men infiltrate the station where he drugs the cop Bill O'Fee in the guard room and breaks into the evidence vault to steal the heroin. After stealing the heroin the thieves hack the security camera to prevent them from being seen on the video. The next day Detectives Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey arrive at the station to find the evidence room being used as a crime scene and the heroin missing. This was a major blow to Mike and Marcus because it was the biggest drug bust of their careers. Internal Affairs led by Captain Alison Sinclair believes the theft was an inside job involving corrupt police officers. Their boss Captain Conrad Howard tells them that if they do not recover the drugs in five days the narcotics division will be shut down. Mike later approaches police secretary Francine Donne who gives him the address of the person who installed the venilation system used by the thieves to enter the building during the robbery. Later on after the deaths of Eddie Dominguez and Maxine Logan, Burnett calls an informant at the station to look for Dominguez's file. After the caller insults him Burnett hangs up while talking to his wife Theresa on the phone. She hangs up as well after accusing him of insulting her too. It is then that Julie Mott who witnessed Max and Dominguez's murders calls the station to look for Mike as she will only trust and deal with Mike as he was Max's ex boyfriend. Captain Howard forces Burnett to impersonate Mike in order to get Julie to cooperate. The station is seen again when Mike and Marcus are forced by Captain Howard to switch lives in Julie's presence so they could get her to identify the killers of Max. Later on, Mike and Marcus argue about the lives they were switched with and Mike asks Francine for the parole jacket of Fouchet's henchman Noah Trafficantte. Francine unsucessfully tries to access the file on Dominguez. Later on, Sinclair confronts Captain Howard about the phone calls from Club Hell while Miami Police Detectives Sanchez and Ruiz interrogate one of Fouchet's henchman after catching him spying on Marcus's house. He revealed that he is just an errand boy working for Fouchet. After Julie is kidnapped Marcus and Mike return to the station revealing to Captain Howard that they know the location of the drugs but their only witness was abducted by surprise. Fouchet calls Mike and reveals to him that he killed his chemist warning them that if they interrupt his deal he will kill Julie. Sinclair reassigns all members of the narcotics division effectively shutting them down. Captain Howard delays the order by giving Marcus and Mike a chance to rescue Julie and recover the drugs giving them two hours to find them. After accessing Dominguez's police database profile it reveals that he had a relationship with Francine. They interrogate Francine who reveals to them that she has given Fouchet and Dominguez narcotics information after they threatened to put horrible pictures on the bulletin board of a teacher's classroom at her son's school. She gives Marcus and Mike the thieves phone number so they would track them down leading to the climax at the airfield. ''Bad Boys II'' The station is seen again in Bad Boys II when Marcus and Mike arrive to explain to Captain Howard about their investigation into the Extacy drug case. Their spying on the zoepounder haitian gang and their rescue of Syd when her drug drop of her undercover operation was interrupted. Captain Howard demands that Marcus and Mike find the drug kingpin and do whatever it takes to protect his city. Later at the station Fletcher who is now the Miami PD's hacker brings up the files of Donna Marie Tapia and Johnny Tapia bringing up how Tapia everytime he's arrested sues the department for false arrests and wins millions of dollars. This leads to Marcus and Mike penetrating Tapia's mansion and hacking his phones to get information on his drug dealings. The station is seen again when Marcus and Mike discover Fletcher uncovering photos of the Dixie 7 boat and the picture of Josef Kuninskavich whos dead finger was found by Mike at Tapia's mansion. Marcus and Mike's fellow policeman Detectives Marco Vargas and Mateo Reyes arrive with wiretaps and discovering Tapia meeting Syd at the beach where Syd is still undercover for the DEA as a Russian associate. Towards the end of the movie at the station again when Marcus and Mike along with their SWAT team and their TNT team decide to raid on both Tapia's mansion and Spanish Palms Mortuary to apprehend Tapia for good. Tapia later escapes from his mansion and escapes with Syd to Cuba after discovering her identity. He calls Marcus and demands the return of his drug money in two days in exchange for Syd's life. This leads to Marcus and Mike traveling to Cuba with their team and CIA agents to prepare a plan to rescue Syd from Tapia's compound. Vargas reveals to Marcus that his brother Tito lives in Cuba which Marcus and Mike get help from. They rescue Syd at the end of the film and kill Tapia and his henchman. Category:Locations